clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Nolan Campbell
Nolan Campbell (ノラン・キャンベル Noran Kyamberu) is a character from Clock Tower. He investigates the Scissorman murders for the tabloid magazine company he works at. Background In the novelization, it is revealed that his little sister Julia was sacrificed by Mary Barrows, and her remains were found at the Barrows Mansion.https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dontcryjennifer/translation-of-jennifer-s-novel-t3307.html He seeks revenge on Scissorman. It is also said Nolan was drafted when he was twenty, and he did his entire tour with the Norwegian army. During that time, Nolan claims he won arm wrestling with everyone. Clock Tower He is first seen when he meets with Samuel Barton for an interview and grows closer to Jennifer Simpson as the game progresses. Whether his intentions are simply investigative or to get closer to Jennifer (for whatever reasons) are unclear until the final scenario of the game. Jennifer's Scenario In the first scenario, Nolan asks Jennifer for both "an interview and a date", despite that she is a minor who is 11 years younger than him. Jennifer takes up his offer. Jennifer is seen walking at night and it is unclear if she is walking to the date, or from it. In the novelization, it is revealed that they did go on a dinner date and she told him about the events from the first game. Also in the novelization, after she is attacked by Scissorman, he gives Jennifer cake and flowers, ashamed he could not protect her. Jennifer also keeps her relationship with Nolan a secret from Helen Maxwell. Nolan becomes a playable character in Jennifer's second scenario if the player chooses "yes" when prompted. Nolan visits Rick at his house. Rick dies by a chandelier. Scissorman chases Nolan in Rick's house. Nolan locates the Demon Idol in a closet on the second floor and escapes. In scenario three, Jennifer finds Nolan in a room with ghosts of children that were killed there. At the end of the third scenario, in Ending A, Nolan helps Jennifer destroy Scissorman. They become trapped under rubble. Nolan wonders if they will die, although Jennifer hopes Helen will rescue them. Nolan comments that she's strong and Jennifer replies, "No, you're just weak." They kiss and it is implied they start a relationship (though the director of the game doubts their relationship would last very long).http://w11.zetaboards.com/dontcryjennifer/topic/195429/4/ They are then rescued by Helen. However, if Jennifer is killed in Ending B, both Nolan and Helen visit Jennifer's grave. Helen's Scenario In Helen's scenario, he can be found unconscious in the storage room after the quake in the castle's entrance. Helen would then wake Nolan up and start talking for a while. Unfortunately, if the player does not find Nolan, the game's list of survivors after beating the game in any ending (except Ending E) does not consider him a 'survivor'. Trivia * There is an age discrepancy. The "Clock Tower 2 Method to Capture Victory Guidebook" says he is 24, while the "Clock Tower 2 - The Door of the Fear - Official Guide Book", the novelization, and the Japanese manual say he is 26. It is most likely the Victory Guidebook is an error. * His alternate outfit turns his jacket brown. *Nolan is one of three pedophiles/hebephiles in the game, the other two being Kay Satterwhite and Harris Chapman. Jennifer is still a minor at 15 and the age of consent in Norway is 16. However, Jennifer and Nolan did not do anything beyond a date and a kiss. The game itself doesn't mention any ages, however. While Kay and Harris are portrayed as antagonists, Nolan has more of a "hero" role. The game doesn't approve or condemn his hebephilia. **In the novelization, Helen is annoyed about Jennifer's relationship with Nolan, and Helen slaps Jennifer on the face while having an argument. Gallery Nolanconcept.png|Concept art. Official Famitsu Guide - Nolan.png|Artwork. NewsInterior.jpg|Nolan and Jennifer. NolanToilet.png|Nolan reminiscing over a toilet. Jennifer Nolan.png|Nolan and Jennifer being rescued under rubble by Helen in Ending A (Jennifer's Scenario). NolanVisit.png|Nolan and Helen visiting Jennifer's grave in Ending B (Jennifer's Scenario). Nolan_alternate.jpg|Alternate costume. Campbell, Nolan Campbell, Nolan Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists